Clairvoyance
by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim
Summary: Clairvoyance: The act of seeing something clearly, or in Jace and Clary's case, the act of seeing through each other's eyes. A terrible incident with the wrong person has them tied to a curse. Will they be able to deal with their new curse? If not, will they be able to find a way to get rid of it? AU/Slightly OOC. Probable fluffiness. Obviously Clace.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a new fanfiction that I've been thinking about writing for a while now but haven't gotten around to doing so until now due to having school work to do. But alas, I now have my chiz together and I am finally able to have some time to myself so I can write!**

 **This is the first Clace fanfiction I've ever written but it's not the first fanfiction I've written. I used to write fanfictions based on T.V shows on another account until I stopped watching them.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin.**

 ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim, 2016. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission. I also do not own "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mixalot and "Milk and Cookies" by Melanie Martinez. ****

* * *

 _Summary: Clairvoyance: The act of seeing something clearly, or in Jace and Clary's case, the act of seeing through each other's eyes. Will they be able to deal with their new curse? If not, will they be able to find a way to get rid of it? AU/OOC. Probable fluffiness. Obviously Clace._

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Clary!" Yelled Simon.

"We're going to be late for Smocking Beaver's performance!" He said exasperatedly.

Clary ran down the horribly slippery cream colored marble stairs and almost slipped onto her butt.

"What the holy hell is a 'Smocking Beaver'?!" Asked Clary weirded out.

"It's our new band name, duh!" Simon said in a tone that indicated that it should've been obvious.

"Hurry up already! Eric keeps calling me and asking where we are and if he calls one more time, I _will_ throw my brand new Iphone out the window," He said in a serious tone.

Clary quickly put her black high tops on, grabbed her paint splattered purse and ran out the door with Simon hot on her heels. She walked toward her old dark blue car and got in the driver's seat. She started the car and drove to Taki's as fast as legally possible.

When they arrived, Clary got out of the car and entered the comforting and familiar restaurant. "I'll go get us a table. You can go buy us coffee."

"Yes ma'am," Said Simon while raising his hand to his forehead in a salute.

"Remember-" She started but got interrupted. "Yes yes, black like your soul." He rolled his brown glasses covered eyes lightheartedly.

Clary walked towards the only empty table in the restaurant, surprised that this many people came to hear Simon's band perform. Simon came and handed Clary her coffee.

"I'm going to go join the band and prepare for the performance. We're going on in fifteen minutes."

With that said, Simon walked away to join his band while she sat alone.

Finding it a good time to start working on her art assignment, Clary pulled out her large sketchbook and started drawing a burning house with a little girl, a slightly older boy and a woman watching it burn from a distance. Professor Dorothea, her art teacher at NYU, told her and the rest of the class to draw their story.

The burning house was hers.

.o.0.o.

"Five more minutes, Herondale!" Yelled Jace's soccer coach, Coach Wayland. Quickly throwing on his white soccer shoes, Jace ran to the rest of his team on the green grassed soccer field.

The team was huddled together in a circle with their arms around each other's uniform clad shoulders. Coach Wayland started giving his usual pre-game pep talks as soon as Jace entered the circle.

"Okay, you guys know the drill. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ attack any of the other team's players. We really don't want a penalty, do we?" Coach asked.

"No sir!" yelled the whole team in union.

"For the hundredth time, do not call me sir. I'm not old," He said. The whole team were trying to stop themselves from retorting while looking at each other expecting one of the guys to say something about his age.

The coach glared at the team and said "Oh, shut up! I'm not that old! Now, go and play like your life depended on it."

With that, the team ran to the center of the soccer field and played against the NYU team. Although the NYU team were _really_ good, the Cal team still seemed to be better. With only two scores ahead, the University of Berkeley, California team won.

.o.0.o.

"Screaming Beaver" started to perform and Eric began singing, might Clary add, quite horribly, Sir Mixalot's "Baby Got Back" in what Simon's band thought was a punk rock way.

 _"_ _I like big butts and I can not lie_

 _You other brothers can't deny_

 _That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

 _And a round thing in your face_

 _You get sprung_

 _Wanna pull up tough_

 _'cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

 _Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

 _I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

 _Oh, baby I wanna get with ya_

 _And take your picture_

 _My homeboys tried to warn me_

 _But that butt you got_

 _Make Me so horny"_

When they were done, the crowd became a mix of clapping, disgust and confusion. Clary covered her face, embarrassed that she knows them.

By the end of their mortifying performances, the crowd of people who came to watch "Screaming Beaver's" show left to go on with their miserable lives. Eric, Simon and the rest of the band put away their things. Simon sat beside Clary when his band finally left.

"Do you want to stay here longer? It's getting pretty late," Said Simon.

Clary, distracted by her drawing, said "Yeah, I'll leave when I'm done with my coffee."

"How many cups have you drank?" Asked Simon.

"I think this is my fourth," Replied Clary. Simon rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look.

Raising her hands above her head in a defending manner, she said "What? I love coffee. It's the bane of my existence!"

"Well it's not the Lightwood of mine." Said Simon, looking as if he expected her to laugh but only to receive a glare from the pretty redhead.

"Okay then…" He said, looking down in an 'I give up' way.

.o.0.o.

Jonathan Morgenstern, Jace's team mate and best friend, came up to him and said "Hey man, the guys and I are going to go to Taki's, the restaurant across the street from here. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me take a shower and change," Jace replied. The white-blonde haired boy nodded and walked off to join a few of their team mates in a conversation.

When Jace was done getting ready, he walked towards where most of the team were waiting for him. "Jordan isn't coming. He says he needs to video chat with Maia. The pathetic little wimp is whipped," Said Jon while rolling his coal colored eyes.

They all walked together to a slightly crowded Taki's and sat in the largest table available.

A blonde waitress came to take their orders and when her blue eyes reached Jace's, her smile turned flirtatious. She asked him what he wanted and went to give the orders to the cooks.

When the waitress came back to give them their food she leaned in while setting the food down in an attempt to seduce and attract Jace.

She then looked at him with a smile and said "My shift's about to end and I don't have any plans tonight-"

Jace, knowing where this was going, interrupted "I'm not interested in a one-night-stand." The waitress narrowed her eye at him and turned her once flirtatious smile to a scowl.

Jace wasn't going to deny that the blonde girl was hot. He knew she was. He knows girls like her all too well and he's not about to throw his hard earned life away for someone as unpledged as her.

She stood up straight and continued to give the rest of his team their food. Before she left their table, Jace felt a slight shock like pain in his scalp.

"Ow," Said Jace, rubbing the area that was in pain, not knowing what that was about.

The team just stare at him like he was crazy then went back to their food.

.o.0.o.

"Are you done yet? You could just bring the coffee to go, you know," Said and annoyed and impatient Simon.

"Yeah, sure, okay. I'll go to the front register and ask them for a to-go cup," Said Clary while getting off her butt for the first time in three hours. She grabbed the coffee filled white glass mug and went to make her way to the cash register until she bumped into a tall, blonde woman around her age.

Too late to catch the falling mug, the black coffee spilled all over the pretty blonde and shattered in pieces as soon as it landed on the ground. The lady stood still in her place, too shocked to move a muscle and just stared at Clary in furious rage.

The whole restaurant seeming to have heard the loud sound of the shattering glass mug, stared at the scene unfolding in front of their very eyes. After recovering from her shock, the blonde woman took a wrong step to the front and slipped from the warm coffee.

She landed on her back with almost every eye in the restaurant on her.

The crowd of people started laughing, thinking that what has just happened to this poor girl was hilarious. The lady glared at Clary, and let her just say that if looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

Trying to help the blonde woman, Clary held her hands out in an offer of help but the woman just glared at her and stood up on her own. "I am _so_ sorry! I totally didn't mean to do that. It was an accident, I swear!" Clary said in an attempt to apologize.

"Here, let me help you," Clary said as she grabbed an adequate amount of napkins and started dabbing at the coffee stained area on her hot pink shirt. The lady pushed Clary's helping hands away from her in an attempt to stop her.

"I really am sorry," Clary said sadly.

 _Why can't I do one thing right in my life?_ Clary thought to herself.

Clary felt a slight shock in her scalp and winced. She rubbed her head in an attempt to ease the pain that came out of nowhere.

The tall blue eyed girl glared at her in an unnerving way and walked away to the exit at the back of the restaurant, but not before grabbing her purse hurriedly.

.o.0.o.

The blonde woman walked out of the restaurant after being humiliated and rejected by two different people. Today just wasn't a good day for her.

 _They'll pay for what they've done._ She thought bitterly to herself. She smirked to herself knowing exactly how they'll be taking their dose of revenge.

The tall lady walked all the way to the apartment that, luckily, happens to be across the road from Taki's. She unlocks her door, enters and locks the door quickly behind her, but not before making sure that no one is watching her.

She did her usual revenge routine. (Yes, she had a routine.) Her practice consisted of gathering the ingredients which consisted of three raven claws, a quarter of a cup of Newt's Eye, a dash of luster dust, a teaspoon of Hydrogenated oil and last but most definitely not least, two locks of her victims' hair braided together.

The pretty blonde started throwing her ingredients into the black pot without missing. She danced around to Melanie Martinez's "Milk and Cookies", which was coincidentally her favorite song. She braided the blonde locks with the warm copper red ones while humming to the song.

When she finished with the braiding, she put the braided locks into the pot and started mixing the ingredients until everything dissolved. She let her liquid revenge evaporate into thin air. She knew the vapor would reach them. It always did.

 _And now we wait._ She thought to herself, feeling giddy and joyous as she watched the vapor split into two and travel to where they were fated to go.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to try my best to make this fanfiction enjoyable for you all and I** ** _promise_** **you that I** ** _will_** **complete this fanfiction. I refuse to let myself not complete this fanfiction, especially when this story will be pretty suspenseful and I know how much suspense can kill a person's soul.**

 **Please favorite and follow me and this fanfiction. I will forever love you. Also, please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Until next time my little penguins! ~ Yours truly, your queen.**


	2. The Encounter

**Hey, my little penguins! I'm back with another chapter! Before we get into this chapter, I'd like to express my gratitude to those who have favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Honestly, I thought nobody would like it, but I guess I was wrong.**

 **If any of y'all have songs that you like and want me to listen to, please leave them in the reviews so that I can listen to them. I absolutely love to listen to new songs!**

 **Now, let us continue to another chapter of this story.**

 ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments. "The Butt Song", from The Bane Chronicles, also belongs to Cassandra Clare. "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy doesn't belong to me as well. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim, 2016. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

* * *

 _Chapter's song:_

 _One in a million ~ Ne-Yo_

* * *

 **The Encounter**

The alarm's annoying beeping sound woke Clary up from her deep, much needed sleep.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Clary groaned, rubbed her eyes and hit her thwarting alarm clock's off button on the top of its flat, blue top.

She lay in her large, comfy bed while waiting for reality to hit her.

"Ugh!" She grunted out when she realized that she had to get up for her seven o'clock art class.

Don't get her wrong, she loves art and all of its attributes, but the thing that she hates most in this world is waking up early. (Yes, she considers seven in the morning early. Deal with it.)

Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. She hates liars more than she hates waking up early, but that's beside the point.

Clary got out of bed to take a super quick shower, got dressed and did her usual daily routine.

When she walked out of her room, she walked towards Isabelle's room, which was right across Clary's.

Isabelle Lightwood is Clary and Simon's gorgeous and charming best friend.

Seeing as Izzy's room was empty, Clary concluded that the black haired beauty was still helping her mother with her divorce issues by providing some much needed company.

The smell of black coffee and sweet pancakes filled the air. Clary's emerald green eyes widened with happiness and she ran down her slippery stairs faster than she ever did before.

"Pancakes!" Yelled Clary with an air of childishness. She saw Simon's curly dark brown hair facing her.

Simon turned around to face her and handed her a plate with seven fluffy pancakes, each with a color from the rainbow, stacked on top of each other.

Clary was about to cry from joy _. I love rainbow pancakes._ She thought to herself. She grabbed the plate that was filled with the symbol of joy, but not before catching a glimpse of Simon's favorite grey "Star Wars" t-shirt.

She sat down on the island stool and ate her colorful pancakes. With every bite she took, she felt herself growing happier and happier.

"These are magical pancakes," Said Clary to Simon, staring at the pancakes in awe. Simon laughed and shook his head. He sat on the stool beside her and started eating.

"Don't forget that we have to show our support for Eric in his poetry reading at five o'clock sharp. The event is taking place in Java Jones. Y'know, that café across the street from Alec and Magnus' apartment," Said Simon, reminding her about the horrid event that is going to happen later today.

"Why?" Clary whined, wanting to smash her head against the white walls of the kitchen.

Eric has a knack for reading horrible poetry. Sadly, very few people recognize his lack of talent. _Idiots_. She thought to herself.

Simon ignored her as if she hadn't said a word. He was used to her behavior and usually seemed to know how to deal with her.

"Has Izzy spoken to you since she left?" Asked Simon in a worried manner.

"No, but I'm sure its fine. I can imagine that it's hard to deal with walking into your dad's office and seeing him making out with his assistant," She bluntly said.

When Clary was done eating her pancakes, she grabbed her car key and got into her car. Successfully driving out of the driveway, she drove towards her art lecture group in NYU.

.o.0.o.

"Yo, Jace! Wake up man," Said Jonathan, shaking Jace's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

Jace, annoyed and on the verge of kicking Jonathan, said "Why? We don't have any more games this week."

"The team is heading to Panera in an hour. They're having a breakfast special!" Said Jonathan in a childish manor. Jace's best friend has always loved food.

There was a pyramid in which Jonathan's brain worked. The bottom one is where girls are. The middle was where his mother and younger sister go. And the top, the most loved of all, was food.

Jace got up and grabbed his gold colored phone to check the time. It was eight o'clock. He usually wakes up early to take a run outside while the sun is rising. It was really therapeutic and calming to him.

Today, however, was an exception. Last night was weird. He ate _way_ too much food and drank too much beer.

He was so stuffed. He was sure that he remembered that his shirt was about to rip open from the amount of food in his stomach.

Jace got out of his bed to take a cold shower and got dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Black's great. You don't have to worry about getting a stain on it because nobody would even notice it. _And_ it matches _everything_ , therefore you won't have to worry about looking like a hobo.

His grandmother, Imogen, hates it when he looks anything less than perfect. She says that it makes her look bad. _Ridiculous._ He thought to himself.

Jace swallowed a couple of painkiller pills, making sure not to overdose, for his throbbing hangover. He has trouble paying attention enough to count how many he takes. So, if he can help it, he tries to be careful.

Looking at hotel room's antique looking, but probably cheap, grandfather clock to see that it was currently eight thirty four.

He looked around the room to check and see if Jon was there, but only to find that his roommate was nowhere to be found.

Jace decided to just text his white haired friend.

 _Hey man, where are you? ~ Jace_

Jace waited a minute while he played "Mr. Jump". (Don't judge him. It's an extremely addictive game.)

His phone made a pop sound, indicating that he just got a text. Jace opened his message to see if Jon texted him.

 _I'm with Meliorn in the hotel's entrance hall. ~ Jon_

Jace took the key card, making sure to keep it in his pocket as to not forget it, and exited his hotel room. He walked towards the elevator and clicked on the ground floor button.

He stepped out of the cheesy music filled elevator and headed to the nearby entrance hall.

He caught sight of Meliorn's royal blue hair and walked towards them.

Jace could never get used to Meliorn's elf-like ears. He could almost swear that he probably burnt his ears in that shape as a kid to get them that way.

Jace, Jon and Meliorn waited for the rest of the team to join them.

He occupied his time by playing "Mr. Jump".

Again…..

The Cal soccer team soon joined them after a solid ten minutes of waiting.

They then left to eat breakfast at Panera's.

.o.0.o.

When they arrived at Panera's they sat on the table near the windows.

Jace got chocolate chip bagels because a) Why not and b) He loves chocolate chips.

Luckily, today was going to be a very chill and relaxing day seeing as they don't have any plans today.

As soon as they finished eating breakfast, they went back to their hotel rooms to pack their clothes since they had to leave to go to their flight at eight.

.o.0.o.

Professor Dorothea started marking their assignments that day. She went around the room looking at everyone's work and graded them based on how much of themselves are reflected through the canvas.

When Madame Dorothea reached Clary, she took the sketch and started inspecting it. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She turned her gaze to Clary's and said "This is beautiful. You drew your story in such a passionate and amazing way. Your father would be proud of you." Professor Dorothea smiled in a compassionate manner and continued checking everyone else's work.

Madame Dorothea used to be Clary's neighbor when she was a kid and was also friends with her mother. She was rather comforting when she found out why they moved.

Clary just realized that she had an English class to attend soon, so she called Simon to tell him in case he came home before she did.

"Simon, I just remembered that I have an English lecture today," Said Clary.

"What time is it going to end?" Asked Simon, annoyed that Clary seems to be trying to back out of their plan.

"It ends at one," She grumbled, also annoyed, but for the reason of him asking her the dreaded question and her inability to lie.

"Well, then I'm sure you can make it," He said. Clary could practically see the sinister smirk on his face through the phone.

Clary grabbed the blue tote bag that contained her art supplies and left the art lecture room. She went to Mr. Aldertree's English classroom. Clary has always loved English. It was the only other subject besides art that she loved. She especially enjoyed the poetry section of English and loved analyzing them.

.o.0.o.

Once Jace and Jonathan were done packing their things they decided to go to Java Jones at six.

They still had a few hours before they had to leave, so they went out to play in the local public soccer field.

.o.0.o.

Clary sat in her usual seat near the back of lecture stadium and listened to Mr. Aldertree talk about Charles Dickens' history and what inspired him to become an author.

Professor Aldertree started saying weird things about how he had a lot in common with Dickins such as the fact that they look like they could be brothers. (Which was totally untrue, because from the pictures she saw of him, they look nothing alike.)

He also said that Charles Dickens loved mangoes and that he used to eat a mango for breakfast every morning. He claimed that mangoes make you smarter and more aware of your surroundings. Honestly, if you asked her, she would say that Mr. Aldertree is just saying this nonsense to make himself seem cooler.

You see, a few weeks ago this group of delinquent guys made a video about how uncool Professor Aldertree was. He happened to have seen it since it was also sent to him.

Ever since that day, Mr. Aldertree was trying to prove to us that he was cool and "hip" as he says.

And quite frankly, in her eyes, he's failing miserably. The poor old soul thinks that if he convinces the students that he's just like Charles Dickens, they'll finally see him in a new light.

It was sad.

Really sad.

The English lecture on Charles Dickens passed by quite quickly. She kept wondering if she accidentally fell asleep or perhaps the Illuminati have finally decided to mess with her.

She checked the time on her phone to find that it was a few minutes past three. It took her about forty five minutes to drive from NYU to her house with New York's terrible traffic since everyone who works has a lunch break around this time.

Clary drove to her, Izzy and Simon's shared house to get dressed seeing as her clothes have oil paint all over them.

She decided to wear black jeans and her favorite royal blue "Coldplay" t-shirt. She put on her black high tops and waited for Simon to arrive home so that they could leave to witness Eric's horrifying poetry slam performance at Java Jones.

She spent her time watching reruns of "Full House" that were on the T.V. She would like to think that although Jessie and Becky were good together, Clary still belongs with him.

It's not weird.

Simon came home in the middle of the episode where Jessie teaches, or at least tries to teach, DJ how to drive.

"You ready to leave?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah, let's go before traffic gets bad again," She replied.

"I'm driving, by the way," She added with a smug smile on her freckled face.

Simon rolled his eyes and walked out the door with Clary hot on his heel. She got in the car and drove to Java Jones.

Clary decided that it was getting too boring for her liking, so she turned on the radio. Coincidently, her favorite song by Fall Out Boy that has been stuck in her head all week started playing.

 _Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA

Right before the chorus starts, Simon and Clary slowly look at each other, nod and scream the lyrics out loud.

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

When the song ended, Clary and her nerdy best friend started laughing. She loved spending time with Simon in this way. She loved not having to worry about what he thinks because she knew that he loved her. They've been best friends since the day she let him use her pack of fifty crayons in first grade.

Clary spotted Java Jones and parked her car a few stores away from the café because, as usual, New York rarely has empty spaces.

They both walked into Java Jones to be greeted by the scent of coffee. Clary and Simon took their seats near the front right after they got their cup of much needed coffee.

Clary saw Eric walk up the stage's stairs to the center of the stage. He sat on the stool because he's convinced that people who sit on stools are wiser. She really worries about him sometimes.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen and whatever else you got!" Eric called out through the black microphone. "I'm gonna perform now for your entertainment. I hope you'll enjoy it. I call it . . . The Poem of the Butt."

Eric began to rap. It was quite obviously a poem he had written himself.

 _"_ _Roses are red, and they say love's not made to last,_

 _But I know I'll never get enough of that sweet, sweet ass._

 _All that jelly in your jeans, all that junk in your trunk,_

 _I just gotta have it—one look and I was sunk._

 _If you ever wonder why I had to make you mine,_

 _It's 'cause no other lady has a tush so fine._

 _They say you're not a looker, but I don't mind._

 _What I'm looking at is the view from behind._

 _Never been romantic, don't know what love means,_

 _But I know I dig the way you're wearing those jeans._

 _Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go._

 _Turn back, then leave again—baby do it slow._

 _I'm coming right after, gonna make a pass,_

 _Can't get enough of that sweet, sweet ass."_

The crowd started snapping their fingers. (That's the poem geeks' way of clapping.)

Clary covered her face in her hands. _Every_ time she goes to see Eric perform any sort of entertainment, she always ends up regretting it.

"Why is it that he only talks about asses?" Asked a very disgusted Clary.

"From now on-" Clary decided. "I'm going to start pretending that I don't know him. This is really taking a toll on my cool cred."

"What cool cred?" Asked Simon, attempting to succeed at trying to look innocent. Let her tell you that he failed. He failed horribly.

She glared at him and hissed "You're one to talk."

Simon just laughed at her. He loved messing with her. He says that it makes his day a lot better and he also claims that it makes the sun shine brighter and the moon glow.

"Are we done here? I really wanna go home and watch a movie," Clary said.

"Yeah, Yeah. We can leave now. Let me just go and congratulate Eric on his performance," Replied Simon.

"Please tell how horrible he was. I felt like jabbing this fork into my eye when he was up there," She said, holding a fork up to show him that she was serious.

Simon rolled his eyes at her dramatics and walked towards Eric who was standing near the cash register and started talking to him. They said their farewells and Simon walked back to where Clary was.

.o.0.o.

Jace and Jon got into a taxi and waited for the yellow car to arrive to their destination.

They both started talking about New York and how nice it is.

"Didn't you say that you used to live here with your mom and sister?" Asked an interested Jace.

"Yeah, I did. I moved to Berkley because it was the best offer I got that had a scholarship. My mom was struggling back then, but she's fine now. My sister still lives here though. She majors in Art at NYU. She looks just like my mom," Said Jon with a sparkle of joy in his eyes.

You could really tell that he loved his family just by looking at him when he speaks about them.

"We're here," Said Jon, pointing to the café. "I'll pay the taxi driver. You can go ahead and get us a table."

Jace got out of the taxi and walked to the café with his eyes looking at the ground.

While walking in the doorway, he bumped into someone who was walking backwards.

He didn't see her face.

All he saw was red.

* * *

 **And that was chapter two!**

 **I was going to post this chapter last Tuesday, but I was a tad bit busy.**

 **Please favorite and follow if you haven't already. Also, please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Reviews keep me happy and motivated!**

 **Till next week, my little penguins! ~ Your queen**


	3. Paranoia

**Aloha, my little penguins! I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank all of those who've reviewed, favorited or followed this story (or me). It really warms my heart to know that y'all care enough to review!**

 **So, in the reviews (Yes, I read each and every single review y'all write.), I've noticed that some of you thought that the line "All he saw was red." meant that he was angry. It took me a bit of time to figure out how to make seem like he was talking about her hair while I was writing it. I made sure that it will mean her hair by using the line "He didn't see her face." which meant that he was, obviously, looking at the back of her head, which was red.**

 **So, all-in-all I hope I'm showing you my style of writing. I usually let my sentences be whatever my readers want it to be. You can just read over the lines before it and then analyze it. I'll try not to make you guys too confused, but I love writing in a way that makes the reader think and not state things unsubtly.**

 **Now that we're moving from that subject, let's get on with this chapter.**

 ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments. I also don't own "Jet Black Heart" by 5 Second Of Summer and "Not About Angels" by Birdy. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim, 2016. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

* * *

 _Chapter's song:_

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
And I have no privacy.  
Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Tell me is it just a dream?_

 _Somebody's Watching Me ~ Rockwell_ **(I know that it's kind of old, but it fits this chapter, so….)**

* * *

 **Paranoia**

Jace woke up to his phone's alarm blaring the "Game of Thrones" theme song.

He groaned and clicked snooze.

He had nowhere to go, right?

He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again. He felt so weird but he just couldn't put his finger on what that feeling was.

Seeing as he couldn't fall back to his peaceful sleep, he went to the bathroom to take a steaming hot shower in hopes of it ridding him of that thwarting feeling.

He stood under the shower head that was pouring hot water on him and just started to think about what this feeling could be. He thought back to the airplane ride and started thinking about if it was because of traveling. He might miss New York, but that couldn't be it since it's rare to miss a place that you've only been in for less than two days.

He started pulling at his hair in frustration. He _really_ didn't like this feeling. It made him feel dirty and unsafe.

When he got out of the shower, an hour has passed. _Thank god I don't have classes today._ He thought to himself.

Jace decided to have a day to himself to just figure out what it was that he was feeling.

His stomach started grumbling in hunger. _Maybe it's because I'm hungry._ Thought Jace hopefully. He would love to get rid of this feeling just by eating. Although he highly doubts it would banish his anxiety seeing as the world didn't feel like giving him a break.

He ran down the light brown carpet-covered stairs of his grandmother's, Imogen, house. He went to the kitchen to find his grandmother baking banana nut muffins.

"Morning Nona," Greeted Jace.

"Good morning Jonathan," Said Imogen stiffly. He hated when people called him by that name. It just didn't feel right.

His grandmother, of course, knew this little fact. That's why she calls him that.

You see, Imogen has been a bit, for lack of a better word, mean to him ever since his parents died. Jace has come to the conclusion that she's only this way because he looks like a spitting image of his father, Stephen, except for the fact that he has his mother's, Celine, gold eyes and thin, long pianist fingers.

He sat down on the dining room table and ate his breakfast while thinking about the weird feeling coursing through his body.

.o.0.o.

Clary woke up and felt weird and she didn't know why. Not knowing things often made her depressed. She started picking at her bottom lip.

It was habit of hers to rip her bottom lip's skin until it started to bleed. She did it when she felt anxious or glum.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, a pungent burning smell hit her.

She wonders why.

She looked up to find Isabelle Lightwood herself cooking.

 _Brilliant._ She thought to herself.

Clary walked up to Izzy and gave her a hug. "Good morning," She said to the black haired girl.

"Morning!" Said Isabelle cheerfully. It was clear that spending some time with her mother made her feel joy.

"Why are you cooking?" Asked Clary innocently while giving Izzy a cheeky smile.

Isabelle glared at the short redhead and said "My cooking isn't _that_ bad."

Clary heard footsteps walking down the stairs. They both turned their heads to the sound of the footsteps and were greeted by the curly haired boy.

"What in the holy hell is that smell?" Asked Simon, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Izzy's cooking," Said Clary, trying her absolute best not to laugh, but sadly failed.

Isabelle's eyes shot imaginary daggers at Clary's head. "You know what?" She said.

"What?" Asked Clary innocently.

"I would tell you to go to hell, but I never want to see you again," Stated the tall girl furiously.

"I'm probably going to go to hell anyways," Replied the green eyed girl.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Simon, amused.

"I watched the 'Bitch Better Have My Money' music video," Clary said.

"You should watch it to!" Added Clary.

"So I can go to hell with you? No thanks," Said Simon, laughing.

"Why not?" Whined Clary. "I don't want to go to hell alone!" Said Clary. She hugged Simon until he had trouble breathing.

"You won't be alone! Hitler will be there too!" Said Simon.

The little redhead glared at him and said "That doesn't make me feel better."

Simon shrugged and looked back at Isabelle. "Hey Izzy! How was your little vacation at your mom's?" He asked her.

"It was a little horrifying. I don't know how to deal with these kind of situations. I mean, I've never had my husband cheat on me before," She answered in a gloomy manner.

"I would hope not. If you had a secret husband that was cheating on you, I'd like to think that you'd tell us," Said Clary.

"Funny," Said Isabelle sarcastically. "At least I feel better when I hang out with mom even if she was depressed."

Clary nodded and poured chocolate cereal and milk into her bowl, not wanting to be poisoned by Isabelle's cooking.

She sat down and started eating her breakfast while thinking about why she felt miserable. She just couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling.

When she was done eating, she washed her dishes and went to her room. Hoping that music would banish the annoying and creepy feeling she had away, she turned her Ipod's music playlist on shuffle and "Jet Black Heart" started playing.

 _Everybody's got their demons  
Even wide awake or dreaming  
I'm the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay._

See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I've ignited  
Faded to grey.

Clary starts singing her favorite part when it played.

 _"_ _But now that I'm broken  
Now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?"_

She was now practically screaming the lyrics to the beautiful song out loud. She was pretty sure that the whole neighborhood could hear her singing, but she didn't care. She just kept singing her heart out, hoping that it would make her feel better in the end.

 _"_ _'Cause I've got a jet black heart  
And there's a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reason to start again." _

Isabelle burst into the room without knocking and said "Would you please shut up? I have an important exam coming up that I need to study for."

Clary rolled her eyes and said "Fine. Close the door."

.o.0.o.

Jace decided to start playing the piano in hopes that the creepy feeling would go away. Playing the piano always made him feel better. He wished he could play other instruments, but he couldn't.

His grandmother always told him that him playing the piano was very unmanly. He didn't listen to her. If it made him feel good, he should keep doing it. His mother always told him to not let anyone stand in the way of things he loved to do.

His mother was always his role model. She was the epitome of perfect. Celine was kind and compassionate. She always seemed to know what to say and do. He still doesn't understand why Imogen hated her. He never questioned it, though. He knew very well that his grandmother hated everyone except her son.

Jace started playing his mother's favorite song, "Not About Angels".

 _"_ _We know full well there's just time  
So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up?_

 _'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special_

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

 _How unfair, it's just our luck  
Found something real that's out of touch  
But if you'd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?_

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

It's not about, not about angels, angels."

He thanked god that his grandmother wasn't home or else he would have gotten shit about playing a "Feminine" instrument.

He kept playing and singing the song until it finished.

Sadly, the thwarting feeling didn't leave him alone.

It just kept tugging at his sleeve.

.o.0.o.

"Let's go shopping!" Isabelle said, enthusiastic.

"No," Said Simon and Clary in union.

They were trying to decide what they could do for that day seeing as all three friends didn't have classes that day.

"Let's just have a night in," Said Clary helpfully.

"And do what, exactly?" Asked the black haired girl, annoyed that her plan to go to the mall is now ruined.

"Let's watch 'The 100'! We haven't watched that in a while and I need Bellamy in my life," Stated Clary with a dreamy look on her face indicating that she was fantasizing about the said character.

"Fine," Huffed Isabelle angrily.

The three friends prepared for their marathon. Simon bought the snacks, Isabelle turned on Netflix on their flat screen T.V and Clary made sure the T.V screen's glare was as invisible as possible.

They all sat on their couch watching the show, making comments on it and laughing until it was midnight.

Clary's eyes felt heavy, but she tried her best to fight against her exhaustion, but failed.

She suddenly realized what the feeling she's been having was.

She felt like someone was watching her.

Too late to think about anything else, sleep washed over her like a blanket.

.o.0.o.

Jace was laying on his bed, staring at his room's egg white ceiling.

He was thinking of the feeling he was having, but his exhaustion was taking the best of him.

He knew that feeling all too well.

It was the feeling one has when he/she is being watched.

* * *

 **So, that was it for this chapter. I apologize that it's a bit shorter than usual. I have a lot of tests coming up that I've been studying for. But don't worry! I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer seeing as it's a** ** _very_** **important chapter.**

 **Anyways, please follow and favorite this story if you haven't.**

 **Also, please tell me what you think in the reviews. Reading your reviews make me smile like The Joker.**

 **If you have any songs you would like me to listen to, I would love to hear them! Just put them in the reviews and I'll make sure to listen to it and tell you what I think.**

 **Until next time, my little penguins! ~ Your Queen**


	4. Extrasensory Perception

**Bonjour, my little penguins! I'm back at it again with another chapter! (Get it? ;) No? Okay….)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story! You are the reason I feel like I'm doing something useful with my life. (For the first time in my life, LOL!)**

 **One of y'all asked if Clary and Jace met each other in chapter two. They didn't. They just bumped into each other and didn't see each other's face. They also asked why Jon wouldn't recognize her. To that, I reply that Clary was leaving the café and Jon was still in the taxi, paying the driver. So, they couldn't have seen each other. Also, yes, chapter three is the next day.**

 **If y'all haven't caught on already, I'm going to be using dramatic iron for this story. Dramatic irony is when the readers know something that the characters don't. You guys probably already know who the blonde witch is, don't you? Well, Clary and Jace don't and that's what makes it a dramatic irony filled story. And if you do know, please do NOT write who it is in the reviews because I wouldn't want anyone to be spoiled on.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!**

 ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments. I also do not own "Crazy In Love" by Beyoncé. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim, 2016. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

* * *

 _Chapter's song:_

 _"_ _And all the people say,_

You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen,  
Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a flaw in my code,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
These voices won't leave me alone,

Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,"

 _Gasoline ~ Halsey_ **(She is one of my favorite singers. You should really check her music out!)**

* * *

 **Extrasensory Perception**

"-He was like 'I can't do this anymore.' Then I was like 'You don't get to break up with me-" Isabelle ranted.

She and Clary were walking in Central Park, enjoying a peaceful environment, which was rare in New York.

Until Isabelle Lightwood herself had to ruin it.

She kept rambling about Meliorn, her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend now, and it was driving Clary crazy.

Clary was walking in the park so she could get rid of the feeling she's been having ever since a few days ago.

It was pushing her to the edge.

She started to believe that she is truly paranoid and that she needs to admit herself to a mental hospital immediately.

But if you asked her, she should've been in a mental institute long before her paranoia. Honestly, her excessive fangirling has to be a sign of psycho.

Clary is predicting that fangirls, like herself, are going to end up having a whole section dedicated to them in mental hospitals. There they could be friends with other fangirls and live together until the end of time fangirling about God-knows-what.

" _Izzy!_ You're giving me a migraine!" She almost screamed. "Could you please stop talking?"

Isabelle huffed and said " _Fine._ "

"I'm going to go to the craft store to buy supplies for my new art assignment," Clary stated.

"Are you going to be fine going home alone?" Asked Clary.

"Yeah, I'll just have Simon give me a ride."

With that, they both walked their separate ways.

.o.0.o.

"Get your head in the game, Herondale!" Yelled the Cal coach at a very distracted Jace.

Jace waved his hand in the air as if to say that he understands.

He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him off. It was driving him crazy.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't concentrate.

He couldn't play soccer.

And on top of all of that, he couldn't eat.

Jace Herondale not being able to eat is the oddest thing anyone who knew him could possibly hear of.

"Got it, coach!" Yelled the blonde to Coach Wayland.

He continued to play in the practice game until Michael Wayland called him over to speak to him.

 _This is bad._

 _This is bad._

 _This is really bad._

He kept thinking to himself while walking towards his soccer coach.

"Take a ten minute break. Clear your damn head, then you can play," Said Coach Wayland, slightly annoyed and angry.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to have to replace you for next week's game. I don't want to, but I have to," He added.

Jace just nodded, too tired to argue back.

He wishes he could've slept more.

But sadly, he couldn't.

He couldn't even shoot one bloody goal.

He should just quit now.

He'll become a taxi driver.

He'll fail at that.

He'll end up sleeping in a dump.

And die.

Jace shook his head, ending his self-pity.

Or at least, a little of his self-pity.

He stared at his teammates playing soccer, trying to get himself together in the span of ten minutes.

 _This is going to be a long day._ He thought to himself.

"Ten minutes is up, Herondale. Go play," Said his coach tiredly.

.o.0.o.

Clary walked into the art store that was near to the park and greeted the cashier.

She started looking for supplies she could use to paint her canvas with.

This month, she had to use acrylic paints on her drawings for her art project that was worth half her final grade.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._

Clary smiled and started singing the song, but quietly, of course.

This was honest to god one of her favorite songs.

She loved Beyoncé and she thought that Queen Bee was a rather underrated artist.

She will never understand people who hate her.

The chorus started and Clary started singing a little louder, but not enough for people to notice.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

 _"_ _Who is that?"_ Someone said in a scared voice.

Clary looked around her to see who had said that, but no one was in her isle.

It sounded like it was in her head.

She saw someone kicking a ball and it was coming towards her.

So, the logical thing to do was, obviously, scream "Watch out!"

The cashier lady looked at her like she was growing to heads.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked in a worried yet scared tone.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine," Clary said nervously and slightly in a shocked manner.

.o.0.o.

 _"_ _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love."_

Someone started singing "Crazy In Love" and he couldn't tell who.

It was most definitely not someone in the soccer court. All the people there were male.

This voice was female.

"Who is that?" He asked, looking around, trying to find the owner of thee voice.

Everyone was still playing but a few stopped to stare at him as if he were crazy, which, right about now, could be true.

The same female voice screamed _"Watch out!"_

Jace looked to his right and found a ball flying towards him. He moved quickly to the side, just missing the white and black soccer ball by an inch.

He was sure that he's gone mad.

He's positive he's gone mad.

He was so shocked that he couldn't move from his place in the middle of the soccer field.

His legs felt like they were stuck in cement and he couldn't move his eyes.

Shock really takes a toll on a guy.

Jace felt someone nudging him a little hard until he started to blink again.

He looked at the person who was trying to bring him back to reality and saw that it was Jon.

"Who was that?" Asked Jace, a little dazed.

"Who was who, or what?" Asked Jon with a look of confusion and worry that was clearly shown on his face.

"Whatever," Added Jon, shaking his head.

"The girl who screamed at me to watch out," Replied the golden eyed boy, only a tiny bit scared.

Only a tiny bit.

He swears.

Jace Herondale does not get scared.

Usually.

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap. A very long nap. I would suggest hibernating," Said the white haired boy, patting Jace only slightly hard on the back.

"But you didn't answer my question. Who was the girl who screamed watch out?" Asked Jace impatiently.

"Jace, there was no girl who screamed anything. Are you on drugs?" Asked Jon in a worried mother manner while putting his arm around Jace's shoulder.

"No, I am not on drugs," Said the golden haired boy, annoyed and pushed his best friend's arm away from him in irritation.

"Are you sure? You have a lot of similar symptoms. You look like shit, your head seems to be in Wonderland, you haven't been eating properly, you haven't been sleeping properly and you've been in a pretty pissy mood lately," Said Jon, using his pale and unusually long fingers to count and name all of Jace's life problems.

"I'm not on drugs!" Yelled Jace in a raspy and tired voice. All the players and people who were sitting on the soccer benches in the soccer field stared at him for a second then went back to whatever they were doing before he yelled like a psychopath.

"That's what a person who's on drugs would say," Said Jon before patting his friend's wide shoulder and walking away in an 'I'm a boss' sort of way.

Jace huffed and walked to his coach to tell him that he was going back to his house to deal with his shit.

Or at least try to.

* * *

 **And that was it for this chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't update last week. I was planning to, but I had a bunch of tests to study for and my schedule was a complete wreck.**

 **I also apologies that this chapter is a bit short. I didn't have a lot of time to write and I think that stopping with Jace going home annoyed is a good place to stop.**

 **Please follow and favorite this story if you haven't yet and please write a review of what you thought about this chapter.**

 **I'm kind of sad that I'm not getting as many reviews than I would've wanted. Do you guys not like this story?**

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I can deal with constructive criticism, but please don't be mean.**

 **I'm a bit of a review hog, but they make me happy and they keep me motivated, so please keep them coming.**

 **I feel really shitty that not many people reviewed and told me what they thought.**

 **Well, ending on that depressing not, I'll post a new chapter in, hopefully, a week. ~ Your queen.**


End file.
